


In the Moment

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"is this alright?" Faith reflects on what might have been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Set in an unspecified time post-The Zeppo (in my head, it's during Faith's 'rocky road to redemption' prison spell) this is based on **velvetwhip** 's prompt "Faith, Xander, what might have been"

_"Is this alright?"_

It had been fast and frantic _(exactly what she'd needed)_ but there had been a moment _(more than one)_ when it could've been more; could've been... better. It had all been right there in his eyes in that moment: worry, wonder, hope. And she'd done what she always did; taken what she wanted and pushed him away.

Sometimes in the dark she can pretend. Can feel the warmth of his embrace; the touch of his fingers stroking her arm; the peace in the moment.

_"Is this alright?"_

Sometimes in the dark she can pretend she said yes.


End file.
